Spiraling Down
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: It started out with a harmless question, a romantic painting request that was never answered, and ended with mixed feelings of danger. Dark, hot, smutty, sexy, and utterly extreme people. Hinata wanted nothing more than to kiss him and be with him. How come he never noticed her? He was the one that started it all - he was the one who came to her first. Why did he even bother her?
1. Chapter 1

BK: Hey all! New fanfic. This one a dark fiction. Hot, romantic, sexy, smutty, and absolutely filled with extreme characters who are passionate to the point of madness. Nothing too bad though. An Alternate Universe. You got it? Great. Ah – UNbeated. Please excuse the grammar mistakes, I do check them myself.

Ready for hotness and physiological extremes?

BK

She sat there on the stool in frilly clothes, dressed as a doll. Her long dark hair was curled so tight that it hung around her face like silk ribbons. The accessories that dangled at her wrists and the rings she wore were all bright in color and they were still as she sat there like a statue. The dress was shorter now than ever before and the low cut top dug into her navel exposing the roundness of her breasts as she looked at him with those pale eyes that seemed more lifeless than any doll ever made.

But she could not stop smiling at the man and it irked him so. She loved him so much. Spending time with him brought her the most intense feeling of happiness and completion. When did it start? A year ago, she supposed. It started out when he told her how cute she was. Then when he asked her if he could paint her. She could not deny him.

BK

"Hey, you're really cute. Do you always dress that way?"

Hinata turned around to the person who had asked her a question. Of course she did not know if he was addressing her, no one had ever called her cute. They usually called her other things: hot, sexy, or beautiful. So why did she turn to face him?

"Me?" Hinata asked. She looked around. They were both waiting in the lunch line at school. Their school was the renowned art school that foster music and art. A high school that trained their students to attend the top art universities or to make them reach fame early in their young teenager years. Students here burst with passion. Nothing here was ever normal. How could it? All the students were ambitious to the brink of madness – but a normal person who saw them would not be able to tell that by just looking at them.

They were all too beautiful. All too talented. All too brilliant. Normal people would be blinded by their work, good looks, and abilities to ever really realize how abnormal they all were. Perhaps that was why parents and families never hesitated to send these abnormal students to the renowned art school. They did not know how to handle their strange child and so they sent them to the famous school who would all but secure their child's future and promised fame.

So many talented art students here. All so few in reality though the school harbored so many students. All promised wealth and fame. They were the strange students of the Art Academy of Artists.

"Yes. I see you wear them once in a while. Are you some fan of Lolita clothes?"

Hinata turned to face the dark eyed male. She had seen him before. An art student, an oil painter. His university was miles away in another famous city where art aficionados dwell. She had heard the rumors about him, but she never remembered his name. As far as she knew, he never had any of his art presented in any gallery. He wore stylish square glasses and had dark hair. His classy clothes struck her as odd since his hair seemed ruffled and uncombed. However, that brought a sense of attractiveness to his whole persona.

"These clothes were created by my younger sister. I wear them once in a while to publicize her talents."

His eyebrows rose in some sort of approval and that movement made his glasses slide down his straight nose a little. His finger touched the bridge that connected the lens together and pushed them back upwards.

"Well, she's got good taste. Especially since you are a fabulous model. Tall with thin legs and arms, as well as being well rounded certain areas. Your head is held high in dignity."

He gave her a cheeky smile. Though the compliments were slightly backhanded as he commented about her chest and ass, she did not feel that he was dangerous or threatening, so she thanked him and turned around to order her lunch.

BK

She met him again. This time she did not wear her little sister's handmade clothes. She wore her own clothes – her school uniform. Students were meant to wear uniforms and usually the students did. However, that did not stop them from occasionally breaking the rules to outfit their own designs. So when she saw the flash of those familiar classy clothes walking to and from around the school, she knew that he was certainly not a student of Art Academy.

He was either an alumni or a teacher assistant. He never wore a uniform. Perhaps, he was visiting the Art Academy to help run some errands for the art teachers and to find inspiration.

She walked into the art room and sat in the tall stool next to the open window to stare out. It was after school and she did not feel like returning to the dorms. Some students had after school club activities and others were immersed in creating their masterpieces. It was normal for the art students to stay at the school. Here they were walking pieces of art – and they treated themselves like so.

Hinata took off her dark camisole and ripped off her bright red ribbon that posed as a tie for girls. It was getting warmer, spring was approaching and so she threw them lightly to the side on top of the bookcase that was the same height as the tall window. She threw her bag there and then placed her violin carefully on top the bookshelf as well. This room was rarely used and it was because no one knew how to open it.

Hinata had found it one day when she was walking around the school, aimlessly in any direction, and she came upon the room. Two students were pounding each other away in the corner and they did not notice her, both too busy moaning in pleasure. She stared at them and noticed that one of them was the new female student that had recently transferred. She was nothing special compared to the boy she was furiously giving herself to. She had no sense of rhythm or an ear for music. Hinata knew that in a few months, that girl would be kicked out of the school.

Hinata turned away, her sensitive ears listening to the rhythm of their intense breathing, and in a way she thought that their act of pleasure was a sort of passionate music itself. Hinata placed her delicate hand on the door knob and found that it had been locked. She looked inside the narrow horizontal window and found that it was a very small room on the fourth floor with some music stands, a tall bookshelf with three books, two stools, and a very high window. Nothing special, but it held a sort of attraction to Hinata who was desperately looking for some place to sleep or practice her music.

Again, she tried opening the door. She turned it around and twisted it, but nothing happened. There was no opening for a key. Finally, after a couple of times, Hinata pushed in the door knob and turned it. The door opened with a soft click and Hinata smiled in success as she entered it. She closed the door behind her and placed her belongings on the bookshelf. Placing the stool in front of the window, she climbed onto it so that she would reach the window's clasp and opened it to allow the cool air to clean out the musk it carried all those years without occupation.

Ever since she had found the room, she had been visiting it everyday after school. Sometimes she practiced the violin, sometimes she came in to stare at the students who meticulously focused on their art across the square school or on the students flirting below or planning some heinous act. Sometimes, like today, she came in to sleep.

She unbuttoned her dress shirt buttons until it was midway and rested her head on the window sill. In a matter of seconds, she fell asleep. No one would bother her, no one knew how to open the door and no one knew where this small forgotten room was in the whole school. The only students who came here were students who wanted a good time and to be left unseen by students and teachers.

So she was extremely surprise and very much shocked when she found another person in the room when she woke up. Her pale eyes opened slowly and it registered the orange lights of the sun as it was setting. She opened her mouth and a cute little yawn escaped her mouth. She stretched like a cat, her shirt riding up a bit, and she got off to stretch her legs. She buttoned her shirt and when she turned to get her belongings, she nearly screamed as her eyes landed on the classically dressed male in front of her.

"Ahhhh! You!?" Her voice reached high pitches that even sopranos would have a hard time hitting as she pointed accusingly to the male. It was that same guy. The same guy who was in the lunch line that day and was helping the art teachers. How did he get in here?

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why are you screaming? Are you surprised?"

He said it so casually that Hinata had to calm down and analyze the situation. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was wrong. All he was doing was sitting there looking at her. He had a drawing pencil in his hand and in the other, near his lap, there was a sketchbook.

"Were you drawing me while I was asleep?"

He nodded, "I apologize for not getting your consent first, but you were so beautiful and your face was so serene. I just had to draw you."

Hinata had no idea whether she should be mad or flattered, but she had noticed he was not wearing glasses anymore. The orange rays of light shined on him in different parts and he seemed so unearthly and beautiful. His dark eyes shone with passion and brilliance. She could not help but feel his love for art and reluctantly, she decided to say nothing, crossing the room to get her belongings. Hopefully he would disappear tomorrow.

"Hey, I never got your name. I don't want to be rude by having to call out 'Hey!' all the time just to get your attention. Can you give me your name?" he asked her.

Hinata hurriedly stash her red tie ribbon into her bag along with her dark camisole. She wanted nothing more than to leave. However, he called out at her again.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm an oil painter and an alumni of Art Academy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Would you please tell me you name, beautiful lady?"

Hinata paused and then slowly she closed her bag. She turned her body towards him and looked at him. He was so beautiful without his glasses. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face and Hinata felt her whole world start to shake at that one measly gesture.

"My... my name is Hinata Hyugga."

BK

They met in that room all year. At first, it was rare that he would come into the room. Then, he started to come more and more. Every time he came, he brought a different thing to draw or paint with. She was always his model.

At first it was normal poses. Sometimes they got very silly and very funny, making faces and cliché gestures. Then it turned more intimate, to the point where sometimes she lost herself starting into his eyes as he painted her.

Eventually, Hinata started to look for him in the crowds and wished that he would come through the door everyday to paint her.

He always called her beautiful and every time he came, he would smile at her and her whole world would shake again and again. She never said that she would let him draw her, but he never asked her to confirm it. He just started to draw and paint. And she would sit there to pose and stare at him as he worked on his dream.

Sometimes she would play the violin for him. She was a music student. Second chair in the first violins. She did not want to become concert master. It was too much work and she realized that she was slowly falling in love with Sasuke. She did not want any time away from him.

His smile made her world shake and when he said her name, whispered it, or mumbled it – it made her tremble.

"Stop smiling. You're supposed to be a doll. If you smile, I can't draw you." Sasuke said with a little irritation in his voice.

Hinata smiled anyways. She could not stop. Sasuke made her so happy. All she wanted to do was make his dream come true by modeling for him.

"Sasuke... when will you ever finish?"

Sasuke looked at her from behind the painting. He gave her a 'tsk!' and it made her smile.

"When it's perfect. When the painting is perfect, I will be finished. When it's finished, I want you to see it."

Hinata felt her heart pump and her cheeks flushed. He did not notice her blush or sudden quietness, and instead painted onwards. He had never let her look at any of his paintings. He said that they were not ready. Not great enough.

"Sasuke... am I... good enough?" Hinata asked. She never questioned before if she was good enough to be his model. She wanted him to only paint her. She could not bear the thought of Sasuke painting someone else.

He gave her another irritated look behind the canvas, "What are you saying? You're the most beautiful person I have ever come across."

There was again silence and Hinata felt happy that she was the only person he had ever painted. She sat there still like a doll and when he finally stopped, she turned to face him with a question on her face.

"What's wrong? Are we already finished?" Hinata asked.

He looked at his clock and started to put his things away, slowly and carefully covering the canvas, "No... I'm not finished. I have to go somewhere."

Hinata blinked and she got off the stool to help him. Their hands brushed and she felt the lingering sensation of his skin on hers. She sneaked a glance at him, but he did not look at her or did he think anything of the touch. She looked quietly away and then gathered her things. Was this some sort of unrequited love? It was already a year.

The click of the door signaled that Sasuke had opened the door and she spun on her feet fast to look at him. He put on his glasses and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Hinata."

Hinata nodded, "Promise?"

He laughed, a low rumble of chuckles that echoed in the tiny room, and it felt entirely like that laughter belonged to her, "I promise."

He closed the door and Hinata waved sadly after he left. At least there was some comfort in knowing that she was the only person he ever drew, the only person to ever see him without his glasses, and the only person to ever see him smile.

BK

BK: How was it? I'm soooo excited. Heehee! Leave a review, that'd be nice. And if you want me to add information about other characters, then please say so! I'd love to add the crazy tidbits of all the Naruto characters in this type of alternate universe. It's mostly just about four people, so if you have a sudden urge to know how someone like Hanabi or even Orichimaru is in this crazy, extreme world, please say so – I would love to write about them in a chapter.

Again, like all my other stories, this fanfiction is already finished! But unlike the rest, it's very malleable and easy to change, so if you have urges, do not fear – ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

BK: Productivity... I'm tired. Got really sick too. The flu sucks guys. Be safe out there. We're fighting a germ war.

But wow... Great turn out. I hope you enjoy the story guys. Guess you all love the drama stuff. Ahaha! (...unBetaed) Anyways... if you guys want me to describe any characters, feel free to say so.

BK

Sasuke was a tall and handsome man. Absolutely magnificent and fit. His ruffled dark hair and eyes were even more accentuated by his pale complexion. His passionate eyes struck people blind and his rare laughter brought people towards him. But behind those glasses and unsmiling face, girls found it hard to approach him.

Hinata herself was a beautiful and gorgeous girl. She was slender and toned. Her body was the epitome of sublime, pleasing, and enticing sex. Her chest was inviting and soft-looking. Her ass was round and buoyant. Her pale eyes were seductive and bewitching. She would know. Many boys on campus came around and sometimes they slapped her ass or they would tell her to pick up a pen she dropped just to look at what she was wearing under her short skirt. Before, she did not care and would tell them to fuck off, because now she had Sasuke. She wanted him and only him. She loved him.

Hinata lifted her pale eyes back to the scene of her friends. They were singing and eating, celebrating Ino's success of first place in the art of arranging flowers and tea ceremony. Sakura had just stood up and dragged some boy outside with her. He was a very hot male and Hinata knew Sakura would not be coming back.

Hinata was wearing leather booty shorts with black high heels and a revealing tight ripped up button up shirt. She had silver necklaces on and various rings on her fingers. Her makeup made her eyes stand out and nothing more. All in all, she was a pale vixen. Her friends wore the same thing more or less. Art students treated their bodies like temples. Easy on the eyes, but hard to capture.

Hinata placed the present she bought for Ino on the table and gathered her things to leave. She was hoping that maybe Sasuke would be there. He was a very good friend of Naruto's. But alas, he was not here and she felt a little foolish for having dressed up so lewd. She wanted him to see her as a woman, not some little girl.

She walked in the silent night down the sidewalk and occasionally glanced at the moon. The only lights in this city where the Art Academy students basically lived and occupied were eerily silent. Hinata cursed inwardly that she should have brought a jacket. Something ahead of her made a slight shuffling noise and Hinata glanced precariously in front of her.

There were a group of Art Academy boys. They did not drink or smoke, that was poison to their body as far as any Art Academy knew, but they were laughing and joking around. Hinata wanted to use another route to her dorm, but she was tired and her mind did not seem to care as long as she made it to her bed. It was late and Hinata was a bit exhausted from all the dancing and singing. So she continued walking, her long black heels clicking on the sidewalk.

She walked nearer to the boys and they noticed her. Smiling and leering at her as they wolf whistled, one of them stood in her way. The light post they were all under made her feel like a deer in headlights, caught by a car that had just stopped with a screech.

She glanced at them. They were a boy band of five. One of the more popular ones in school too. She rolled her eyes a little.

"Hey... what have we here? The second chair violinist! I heard you turned down being concert master. You know... it's hard to get first chair. What are you doing here?"

His voice was all high and mighty. It made Hinata uncomfortable. She sidestepped and tried to walk around them. One of them grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back. Hinata lost balance as they tugged at her arm and she landed on the leader's chest. His hand traveled behind her bare back, sliding his fingers down her spine.

"Oops. I didn't mean that. I guess you're not used to be fondled... or maybe you are because you're pressing against me."

He snarled it into her ears and Hinata pushed against him. The bastard. He dared to touch her. Only Sasuke could touch her.

"Fuck off. Don't you have something better to do than groping girls?" Hinata told them off angrily.

Hinata turned away and she walked off the sidewalk. She felt stupid for not having thought this out. Then someone grabbed her waist and pulled her to them. Hinata yelped and they laughed mockingly. He caressed Hinata's lips.

"Well, we'd leave you alone. But you're the number one girl in the whole school everyone wants to have a go at. Maybe you shouldn't be wearing booty shorts. We can see that you want us."

Hinata bit the fingers and he let go with a scream. Then she kicked one of the boys with her right heel in the face and turned around to punch the guy who was about to jump her in the nose. The three of them fell on the ground and they seethed at her.

"You bitch!"

Hinata flipped her long hair back and moved the hair out of her face, "Artist to artist... you don't touch what does not belong to you and you don't mar it. Else you get hurt."

Hinata stared them down and then she walked off. They said nothing and let her go. When she was a few feet away, one of them yelled out at her.

"Hey! Hinata Hyugga! I'm going to get you! No one has ever rejected me! My name is Hidan! Don't forget it!"

Hinata scoffed and she turned around to blow him a kiss just for the sake of his stupidity. She had only one man in her heart: Sasuke.

BK

Hinata was shivering and she thought that maybe she was dressed very provocatively. She saw a car coming and she noticed that it was starting to slow down as it approached her. Hinata wanted so badly to just start running. She was mad and she wanted to sleep.

It stopped right next to her and its windows rolled down. Hinata let out a huge breath and just started walking. The dorm was only two blocks away. If she needed to run, she could. It was not like art students did not have athletic abilities, they did. They were walking pieces of art – they took the time to exercise to look healthy and fit.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata stopped. The way the person said her name sent tingles down her spine and she shivered openly. Immediately she turned to face the person who had spoke.

"Sasuke?!"

She ran to the car and she laughed. It was him! She was so glad that she was wearing this. Maybe it would start to make him realize that she was more than just a girl. She was a woman.

"It's cold... and you're not wearing very warm clothes. Just because winter is ending doesn't mean spring is going to pop up around the corner. Come on, get in. I was going to a celebration... but it looks like your journey home won't be so safe."

Hinata opened the door and jumped in. Sasuke gave her a glance and then made a turn to go backwards to the dorms. Hinata propped herself so that she could show off her legs and her chest.

"So why are you dressed like that? You know it's not very becoming." Sasuke said.

Hinata frowned. So he did not see her as a woman. More like, a little girl who was trying too hard. The dorms already appeared. It was only two blocks away.

"Because I heard you would be at the celebration."

Sasuke slowed the car, taking off his seat belt, and he looked straight ahead, not turning to face her when the car stopped.

"It's not safe to wear clothes like that. You need to cover up. People can take advantage of you."

Hinata turned to face him, mad and angry that he did not care about what she had just said to him. She had wore these flimsy clothes for him. Those high heels that made her feet hurt. She was cold and bare.

"I'm not a little girl! I am a woman, I can take care of myself! I just fended off five boys a few minutes ago!"

Then something cracked the whole calm scene, Sasuke snapped, shaking the whole car, and he came down baring at her, "What?! Five boys?!"

His left hand gripped her tightly on the shoulder and his right hand gripped her neck and hair. Hinata flinched and she closed her eyes shut. Suddenly the hands that grabbed at her loosened and Hinata opened her eyes quickly. She reached for his retreating hand and placed it on her chest.

"See? I am a woman. My heart beats for you. I love you Sasuke. I love you so much. I want you to paint only me and I want to help you realize your dream."

His smooth hand, rough only because he was a man, slid away. She could still feel his warmth on her breast, but she also felt the heavy feeling of rejection as he looked away.

"Go home Hinata."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. She could not imagine that he would reject her.

"Will I see you tomorrow? What do you want me to wear?"

There was silence and Hinata felt fear in her heart.

"Sasuke?"

He did not move, only reclined his head, "We can't see each other anymore."

Hinata's eyes widened. No. This couldn't be happening. Sasuke would not reject her. He said she was beautiful. He smiled at her. He removed his glasses to see her. He came to her first! She never asked him to intrude on her peaceful life as a violinist! So why?!

"But you promised," Hinata said quietly. Her heart suddenly could not take it into her heart to fight him.

He sighed and finally turned to face her. His hand touched hers and she watched as they linger slowly on her fingers. He interlaced them, moving ever so slightly so that she felt them brush, and then grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She felt something smooth and round.

"Two rings...? You're getting married Sasuke?"

BK

BK: Whoa! Who expected that? Sasuke? What?! Got to get those back stories, no?


	3. Chapter 3

BK: Yeah... I told you the characters here were crazy. Hinata has a few loose screws... as well as everybody else. Ah... unbeated.

By the way, thank you **lulu88**, **Mimi**, **Umnia**, **Guest**, **anon**, **Blackirishawk**.

And to answer some questions.

**Saki-hime: **Yes, Sasuke is a bastard for leading her on.

**Lexii1130: **Thank you so much. I'm glad you love my OC's and all my other stories. Ahaha! To tell you the truth... I suck at endings. But hopefully this one will be good. ~wink!

**Hin4-Ch4n: **Two rings because he hasn't popped the question to the girl. Oh, Ino is just a friend. She invited her friends. So that includes the alumni (Sasuke) that has been roaming the school.

BK

Sasuke did not say anything for a long while. Their eyes stared at each other and when he could not take it anymore to look at her, he turned away. Hinata felt the tears she was trying to hold back broke like a dam and she hurriedly wiped them away.

"Come on. It's late. Go home Hinata."

Hinata sat there in his hybrid car. She could not believe it. Sasuke was engaged.

"I love you Sasuke." It was all she could say. She did not want to lose him.

Abruptly, she was pushed back and Sasuke was on top of her, "Do you know what happens with one sided love and the other person does not return it?"

Hinata felt him brush against her. Their eyes stared into each others'. She could not believe it. Sasuke did not feel anything for her.

"For you I would do anything Sasuke. Even a forbidden love."

He pushed her all the way down, her head resting on the arm rest, and he slipped his hands into her open shirt to squeeze her soft breasts. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. For him, she would do anything. His hands moved away and then they pressed against her. She really wasn't wearing anything underneath the booty shorts. Hinata let out a small yelp.

Sasuke pulled away, "You don't have the courage Hinata. Not you. It's time for us to go our separate ways."

Sasuke got off her and he got out of the car. He crossed over to her door and opened it.

"Come on Hinata."

Hinata nodded and she wiped away the tears. He already had someone in his heart. How could she replace that? Hinata knew no one could ever replace Sasuke in her heart.

She got out and then hugged him.

BK

"Come on Hinata. Get over him."

Sakura was reprimanding Hinata. She was not pleased that Hinata was having a crying fit.

"It's better this way. We're going to graduate anyways. He's not going to paint you forever. After you graduate, he'll paint another student so shut up and get over him."

Hinata turned and she nodded slightly. She wanted to get over him, but she knew she couldn't. Not Sasuke. They spent so many moments with each other, playing with each others' hair and teaching each other how to paint and draw. He even brought her food when she was hungry. Nothing could replace him. He said things that moved her heart.

"_You're beautiful today."_

"_Your smile makes my day brighter."_

"_You know what? Can you come over here so I can look at your eyes... no I'm not flirting. Ahahaa! It's for my painting, I swear!"_

"_Your hair is so soft... and it smells so good. Don't move Hinata. Stay for a bit longer."_

"_Have you ever dated anyone? Really? I would have thought people would go for you."_

"_Stop smiling! It's distracting me!"_

BK

"Hinata?! What are you doing here in my room?"

Hinata stood there in Sasuke's apartment and she locked his door. She had followed him, as creepy as that would be. She wanted to do him at least one last favor. She wanted to help him complete his dream. She moved closer to him and he backed away slightly.

"Hinata?"

She started to unbutton her shirt. Sasuke stepped over and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Stop it Hinata. I told you to stop coming to me."

Hinata wiped her eyes. They were puffy from all her crying yesterday. It had just been a few hours. All that time she wasted loving him. He should at least let her do him one last favor.

She continued to undress, pulling her hand hard from Sasuke. Finally, she got rid of the shirt and it fell to the ground. She unbuttoned the skirt and it followed.

"Stop it! Hinata!"

He held both of her hands now. She shook her head and pushed against him.

"Sasuke... just let me do one more thing. Just let me help you realize your dream."

He was speechless and Hinata finally took off all her clothing. When she was finished, she looked at him slowly and felt the blush hit her face even though she swore she was happy for him. She moved onto his bed, covered by white sheets, and laid there looking at him, like she always did, into his dark, deep eyes.

She pressed her body onto the sheets and rested her head on his white pillows. Her naked body faced him and she closed her eyes briefly before looking back at him. This was his dream... to draw her until it was perfect.

Sasuke did not move. When he could not look back into her eyes any longer, he gingerly walked to his easel and sat behind it on the stool. He took up the paint oils and mixed them. He took only one look at her, one long look, as if to imprint her beautiful image into his memories rather than the painting, before he disappeared behind the easel and never looked at her again.

BK

He did not show her the painting. Hinata felt saddened that he did not show her. That meant that she had failed. She was not the person that would help him create the perfect painting.

They stood there quietly. She had put on her long overcoat and was waiting for him to say something, anything before she left. He did not do anything. Hinata felt forced to speak.

"I'm sorry I made your life hard Sasuke. Now that I know I'm not your perfect picture..."

He said nothing, but his eyes were intense. Suddenly, he hugged her. His hand dug into her waist bringing her so close into his body, as if to melt her into him, and his other hand gripped her soft, messy hair that had laid like Japanese tree branches on his white sheeted bed.

She hugged him back slowly. Taking in his scent. This was the last time she would ever hug him. She could feel his head dip into her shoulder and he took in a long breath of her scent and perfume. His lips touched her shoulder and then they made their way to collar bone, to her neck, to her jaw, and then... finally to her mouth.

He kissed her for the first and last time.

It was so bittersweet for Hinata.

Then he pushed her off, his eyes suddenly wide opened, nervous and afraid, as if he had no idea why he did that and then pushed her out the door.

"I'm s-sorry." That was all he said.

Hinata fell onto the floor and watched him close the door on her. Sasuke... how could she ever forget him?

BK

"I can't believe you did that! That's so annoying."

Sakura's voice grated into Hinata's ears. She was mad and angry. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her across the school to Sasuke's little office. It was after school and though Hinata had said nothing about her little nude painting to anyone, Sakura had somehow found out.

"Now stay here and shut up." Sakura seethed at her, but ended it with a beautiful smile.

Hinata stood there and quieted herself as Sakura opened the door. Sasuke looked up and he noticed Sakura.

…. Something was strange. Sasuke had smiled.

"Sakura!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Oh no. This was it.

"Sasuke... darling." Sakura had come up to his desk and cupped his face, kissing him.

Hinata burst in and she looked at Sakura to Sasuke. What was the meaning of this? Sakura was his engaged fiancee? But... Sakura knew that Hinata had loved Sasuke for a long, long time! Even before Sakura knew about Sasuke!

Feelings of betrayal and trust ran through Hinata's mind. Sakura... she willingly hurt her. Sakura knew about her feelings towards Sasuke, but she never stopped her. Now she was kissing Sasuke right in front of her.

"Oh... Hinata. Sorry you had to see that." Sakura's voice, thick with coated honey, painted the small room.

"Sakura is who you're going to marry, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

He looked to and from Hinata, "You're friends? If you don't mind Hinata... I haven't asked her yet. So don't spoil the engagement question."

Hinata shook her head in betrayal and hurt. The dark headed girl ran out the door and she didn't stop until she ran out of breath. She could hear Sakura talking to Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll go after her."

"But – shouldn't it be me who is supposed to apologize?"

"Sasuke... don't worry. I know her best. She's my friend."

BK

"You're very annoying Hinata. We are all artists here, so I let him paint you for whatever reason he wanted to do so. But now that you know he chose me over you, can't you just let him go?"

Hinata wiped away her tears and faced Sakura, "Why do you want to be with him? He is not the type of guy you like to be with. You aren't interested in art or painting. You're just some girl who got lucky with dancing."

Sakura shrugged, "He's handsome. Good looks. He's also really talented. Absolutely, smart and polite. He's also good at jokes and he loves to dote on me."

Hinata's eyes widened in despair. That was all? Sakura didn't even love him.

"Oh, and he might leave a good gene. My children would be all beautiful and gifted."

Hinata wanted to grab her and push her out the window. Hinata wanted so badly to kill her. This girl took Sasuke away from her and she did not even love him! Hinata loved him. She was always overwhelmed with the thoughts of kissing him, wanting to touch him, making him smile at her, having him whisper her name. She loved Sasuke, what was she going to do with Sakura who did not love Sasuke?

"You're sick. You don't even love him." Hinata spitted at her.

Sakura sneered, "Oh... but he doesn't know. He won't believe you either because you're wrought full of jealousy. The air between is very awkward now... let's not be friends. M'kay?"

Hinata felt like throwing something at her. Her shoe, her violin, her bag, anything. The thought of throwing Sakura out the open window and watching her bloodied body paint the wall was a lovely thought. Hinata laughed out loud, maniacally and she watched as Sakura backed away slowly.

"Go away! Fuck off! Some friend you were! No one needs you! Why don't you go back to those boys you always have sex with?! Sasuke isn't the kind of man to always provide pleasure so that's why you always knock it off with others don't you?!"

Sakura fumed and she came over to slap Hinata, but Hinata intercepted the slap and threw it backwards sending Sakura's hand wimping off to the left. Hinata flipped her hair, letting it brush itself in Sakura's face and stomped off. Some friend Sakura was – she was a traitor who never cared for anyone but herself. She couldn't even deny her whorish ways.

BK

Hinata wrote a letter and she slipped it into the mail, addressing it to Sasuke.

_Sasuke,_

_It's not that I wished you would forgive me, but I am really sorry for burdening you. I just loved you so much. I had always loved you, from the very moment I saw you in that room with me without your facade, without your glasses, and a bright smile on your face that shook my world. All the time we spent together, when you were painting me, I was always happy at the time and I felt like I was sharing the same dream with you._

_Hinata_

The letter landed with a thunk. Hinata pressed her forehead against the mailbox, wiping her tears away, and then pulled up her bag and walked to school. This was it. Sasuke wanted Sakura. She couldn't do anything about it. As of now, Hinata never even had the right to talk or go near him.

BK

BK: Yes... I know. I am great at making characters hateful. Everyone here is pretty hateful. Ahaha! Anyways... we're way rolling.


	4. Chapter 4

BK: Oh my goodness... Did you all miss me? I missed you all. This is unBeated by the way. Going on, I've been soooo busy. I have bags under my eyes and I didn't even finish half of all the homework I attempted to turn in. It's because I auditioned for a play... and I made it in. Leading role too. It's a play in the 1960s and I play someone who is bipolar.

Anyways, this is why I've been so busy. I feel obligated to tell you all why I have gone somewhat AWOL.

But for those who are wondering, I did base this fic off of a manga. I think it's called Flower Girl with Knife or something similar. And I did use some Ratatouille stuff. Ahaha!

For those of you who read my other fics, I promise to update as soon as possible.

BK

"It's the last semester. I'm sure you're excited for graduation. But from school regulations, I can't be having you as the only student with two open electives. I heard you're great in every field, but that your cooking is absolutely fabulous! Also, now that the concert master of the orchestra has been scouted, why don't you take the spot again? For the last three semesters, you said you were busy with whatever you were doing, but I'm sure as a graduating student, a few more hours as first chair won't hurt. You need your fame as well. I've already made your schedule, just pick it up in the front."

Hinata bowed slightly to the counselor and exited the room. Hinata didn't really care anymore. Her muse, her dream, her everything had already disappeared from her. Just one more semester, then it was all over. She went to the receptionist and told her name there, in a few minutes, she got her last semester schedule.

**Block 1 : Symphonic Orchestra, Advanced**

**Block 2 : Music Composition, Advanced**

**Block 3 : Foods/ Nutrition, Advanced**

**Block 4 : Oil Painting, Advanced**

Four blocks, an hour and thirty minutes each. She could not believe they had stuck her in Oil Painting. In the Advanced class no less. Hinata had no doubt Sasuke would be in there. She had never even been through Oil Painting Intermediate class!

But... an hour and thirty minutes with Sasuke... it was more than she ever wished for.

BK

"You're late. Hurry in now! Baking is an art or mixing chemicals and ingredients with the right temperature! Now get a move on, state your name, who you are, and go over there to the cocky silver head student. He's always without a partner and he's our best chef. Yes, he's a CHEF."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the eccentric cooking teacher. Her name was Anko. No one knew her last name and she always claimed to be younger than she really was. Her sentences never made sense either. Anko raised her spatula at Hinata to threaten her to hurry up. Immediately in fear of the great Anko's wrath, Hinata turned to face the surprisingly full class and bowed.

"Hello! I'm sorry I am late, I didn't know where the class was. My name is Hinata Hyugga, I'm the concertmaster of our school symphony."

There were "oohs!" and "ahhs!" as well as wolf whistles that were immediately silenced by Anko's furious glare. Anko threw a white apron at Hinata and she pointed again to the silver headed boy.

"Go on! We can't have the boys ogling at you when there's cooking to be done! Remember: marks of a chef, clean sleeves, messy apron! Move!"

"Y-yes! Professor Anko!" Hinata sputtered, throwing the apron on herself as fast as she could.

"It's Dr. Anko to you! I have my PHD in Nutrition and Dieting!"

Hinata shied away just a bit from the yell, she was extremely impressed by the crazy lady, "Y-yes, Dr. Anko!"

There was another snarl, "No! You have to say 'Oui Chef!' when answering to me!"

Hinata all but ran to the safety of the silver headed boy who was snickering at Hianta's losing battle with the fierce chef, "Oui Chef! I'll get a move on!"

She ran over there and Anko nodded with a satisfied grin, "Atta go! Finally, someone who knows the importance of time!"

Hinata nodded and she fixed her apron... only to find out she had no idea how to do it. This was a strange apron that she had never seen.

"Having some trouble there? Turn around, let me help." The voice belonged to a male and it was deep and soothing.

Hinata turned, allowing her partner to fix the apron and tie the very long ends of the apron together the correct way. His arms came forward in front of her and then back, then again to the front and finally tied it there into an impressive stylish knot.

"Oh, thank you." Hinata said in appreciation.

"Ah, no problem. You're new. Cooking is an art and it requires time, even the way the cook looks is the a signal to how good their food is."

"Oh, I see... it is very much an art." Hinata turned to face her partner and in the process tied her hair up. Food needed to be served warm and clean, she wouldn't want any hair in her food. When her eyes lifted to see her partner, she was very much surprised.

It was the boy... the band boy leader who played around with her last semester when she was leaving Ino's tea ceremony celebration. Except, now he looked positively slick, smooth, suave, and indefinitely professional. He gave her a casual grin as he recognized her eyes were widening in realization.

"You!? You cook?" Hinata yelled.

He grabbed her hand and looked around the room. Everyone was busy cooking, Chef Anko was coming around to observe her students and they were positively stressed on making their creation perfect.

"Shut it pretty face. Didn't fancy you being here. Yes, I'm a cook. Thought it was a girl's job? I had you last class too. Unfortunately, you didn't notice me. I sat right next to you. It's Hidan, don't forget it."

Hinata stared at him in awe and a little bit of anger. He was a rough person and he didn't seem all too nice. She pulled her hand away and stared at the ingredients. Lots of different colored flour and a bowl of water. Some rounded yeast sat in a small bowl in the corner.

"We're making bread?"

Hidan 'tsked!' at her and moved closer to her. She couldn't move away because the space was closed off. Who decided to do that anyways? Wait, that spot was for her belongings and she knowingly stuffed her things there.

"Bread is the foundation food of everything. It was the first thing people ate. If they had nothing but bread, they would still survive. Don't underestimate bread. It'll keep you full even with a morsel because it expands in your stomach."

Hinata was beyond awed. This was amazing. This brash boy next to her knew so much and he never backed down. She sneaked a glance in his direction and he caught her looking.

"What? Something on my face? Or are you falling in love with me?"

Hinata looked away and scoffed, "So what are we doing? What kind of bread?"

He laughed out loud and several students turned to look at them, Hidan did not seem to care while Hinata felt like hiding her face.

"Sourdough bread. We'll be making a type of soup later to fill it. Since you're new, just watch. You can cook next time."

He gave Hinata a wide grin and Hinata didn't know whether he was kind or plain rude and immature. He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and picked the various flours from all different bowls with his bare hands and mixed them together on the flat wood in front of them. His sleeves were clean and his fingers moved gracefully with finesse. It reminded her of Sasuke when he mixed painting oils and started painting.

"You don't measure," Hinata observed.

He tapped her on the nose flirtatiously and grinned, "No. My hand knows what's enough. You don't need measurements when you know exactly what you want and how to create it."

That statement caused Hinata some sadness, "So... you know how your masterpiece would look like even before you make it?"

He nodded and then pointed to her nose, "You should wipe off the flour."

She brushed her nose and looked at him sadly, "I see... erm, you're very good Hidan. You're quite amazing. I don't know if music is a hobby, but you seem like a great cook already."

He gave her a knowing smile, but didn't say anything. His hands had threw in some water and he was already pounding the dough away, tossing it, stretching it, and rolling it. Hinata moved closer to him, their arms touching.

He had a sort of allure that attracted her to him.

BK

"There. Perfection. Taste it."

Hinata looked at the pea soup, a milky white – green with absolute delights and sprinkled cilantro, sitting warming in the cut and hollowed sourdough bread. It was absolutely beautiful. She didn't know if she should eat it or not. It was a waste to eat something so beautiful.

"What? Afraid it won't taste good?" Hidan asked threateningly when Hinata hadn't moved away from staring at the beautiful piece of food art.

She shook her head, "No... it's just so beautiful and perfect."

He crossed his arms and frowned, "Art is fleeting – or whatever Deidara spouts – but the greatest honor for a cook is if their customer eats the whole thing and returns an empty plate. At least taste it dammit!"

Hinata had grown immune to his cursing ways by now. It had been just an hour or so, but his words were what made him seem rough, edgy, and yet so handsome. Hinata thought that maybe all chefs and cooks were loud and extreme. She took up the soup spoon and dipped it into the thick soup. She smelled the aroma, falling in love with its delicious smell, and let the warm soup fill her mouth.

Hidan watched the whole thing and it was certainty enticing to have Hinata, this hot petite little vixen, eat his own food. Her tongue licked the spoon away and he grumbled slightly, "How was it?"

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled, "It melted in my mouth... the texture was like cream and the taste of peas along with the dough floating around in it... it was delish – how did you complement the two contrasting ingredients? What did Chef Anko say?"

Hidan shrugged with a cocky smile, "She took the second batch to her table."

Hinata giggled and she thought maybe he got a perfect grade. Chef Anko was probably eating the soup.

BK

"Hey, Hyugga, are you doing anything later?"

Hinata turned around to face Hidan as the students filed out of the cooking class. His clothes weren't properly tucked in and his hair was slicked back – even his jeans were slightly messy as he stood there looking at her with interest.

Did she have anything later? Sasuke didn't paint her anymore. Concertmaster work with the symphony would not start until two weeks later. She was free.

"I... I'm free."

Hidan blushed and he crossed his arms, his bag being thrown across his back and he said something really casual as if it was nothing at all, "My band is making a song. Can you come by to critique it? It's not like you would help or anything since you're lousy at composition."

Hinata laughed and rolled her eyes, "Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

He chortled and coughed, "N-no! You don't have to come! I was just asking a third party to come see us perform before the Band Day performance. Don't flatter yourself!"

Hinata smiled. He was so tsundere. Trying to act tough and awkwardly asking her out. She stared at her clock, they had a few minutes left. The oil painting class wasn't too far.

"Sure... here's my number. Just text me the location and time after Block 4 is over."

She took out a pen and was searching for paper when Hidan said something, "Just write it on my arm."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Isn't that inconvenient? Wouldn't others see?"

He shrugged and pulled her towards him, grabbing her right hand and placed it on his forearm. They were awfully close. She was practically enveloped by his broad and tall body.

"No, it's more than convenient. I don't care if others see it. It better be a real number Hinata. _Imprint_ it on me." It was a low whisper and Hinata quickly wrote her number on his arm. She wanted to back away. Even if Sasuke didn't want her, she was still in love with him.

"H–here. I – I have to go. See you later." With that Hinata's hand brushed over his smooth skin and moved away, practically running to her next class.

BK

BK: Whew! Yeah! Updated one story. Lots more to go.

So Hidan... he's Tsundere. I've barely learned those words. But I thought about it and I thought it would be cute to have some type of relationship with a person who is Tsundere so I made Hidan into one. But continuing on, Hinata will have to face Sasuke in the next chapter... and what's going to happen now that Hidan and Sakura has entered the picture?!


	5. Chapter 5

BK: Woohoo! I'm finally getting into the swing of things. I hope you all were waiting!

BK

Their eyes met more than once in that class.

Hinata's pale eyes would meet his dark ones as he helped the teacher teach the dynamics of art. They met for the briefest of seconds and then they would look away. Time seemed to move so slowly in that class. Hinata dreaded and yet loved it all at the same time.

"Hey... I haven't seen you in any art classes. What's your name?"

A boy had entered the privacy of her desk and sat on it when the teacher told them to find partners. Hinata looked away. She didn't like these kind of people. The way he looked at her was as if he wanted a taste of what she could offer.

"Move away. She's new, I'll teach her the basics."

Hinata turned to face the person who spoke, she would recognize that voice anywhere: Sasuke.

The boy moved away with a grunt and the painting session started. Sasuke moved in front of her as she sat on the stool and pushed his glasses up.

"You always start with the three primary colors." Sasuke's soft voice started and Hinata felt lured in to finish what he had always told her when they were in that small room teaching each other their art.

"And you mix them to create the other colors." Hinata finished for him. They looked at each other, her eyes searching for something and he looked away.

"Yes... When you paint, you should -"

Hinata finished it off for him, "You should never hold back. Painting is an art of the soul. The thickness of the paint and oil, the ridges and dryness of it, its all part of the painting."

Hinata sat tall in her stool, holding her brush in one hand and the palette in the other. She felt Sasuke behind her back as he spoke quietly to her. The blank canvas in front of her was white and untouched just like their relationship.

Suddenly his hand covered hers and he mixed the three colors together until it made a dark shade of gray. His hand gripped ever so slightly on her fingers and then they interlaced. His face was so close to hers. Everything around them didn't exist anymore, it was just the two of them.

Hinata on the stool, once again so similar to the days in that little room, and Sasuke behind her, sweetly teasing her being.

"You could paint the most emotionally filled painting with just one color." Sasuke whispered, guiding her hand onto the small easel and painting it all dark gray.

Hinata let him guide her and she saw the deepness of the oil paint start to layer creating darker shades. Layer after layer, shade after shade, getting darker and darker until black shadows started to create a picture of a girl lying on sheets. The ridges of the drying paint oil started to darken and Hinata felt her heart was again being pulled. She was lost in his movements and his heart.

The girl was so beautiful, so serene, so lovely, so gorgeous, and so... perfect. All in shades of dark colors that depicted longing, want, desire, and forbidden love. Sasuke's hand gripped hers hard and finally when he finished the last stroke, he let go and grabbed the painting with his bare hands, mixing the hard-to-wash black oil paint into his fingers, and took it away from Hinata.

The bell rung. It shook Hinata out of her reverie.

BK

Sasuke fell onto the side of his bed and laid his face down onto the white sheets. He gripped it tightly with his black oil painted hands, dirtying the white sheets, and pulled it to his face. He inhaled the scent of Hinata deeply into his soul. He laid there, intoxicating himself with her dulled scent.

She had been here. Naked and lovely, laying so vulnerable and hurt on his bed. Yet she was so open to him, if he had taken her there, she wouldn't even deny him. Did she know that she was poisoning his mind of her? Her pale, smooth body. Her long legs. Her thin arms. Her round bottom. Her full breasts. He could taste her just by imagining her laying there on his bed. He was so damn thirsty. He wanted something, but he could not find it.

Finally, he moved away, carrying the dirtied white sheets with him near his face. It had been only a few weeks since he last saw her.

He turned to look at the dark painting he had painted with Hinata in that classroom just a few hours ago. The outer layer had dried now. He could paint her out of pure memory. Her smiles, her eyes staring outside the window, her face when she was happy.

But in that classroom, meeting Hinata again... he couldn't control himself. With her that close to his body, he could imagine how her skin tasted against his. Her moist stomach would press against his hard muscles and her taunted breasts pressing against his chest... his hands gripping her round bottom, filling his fingers of her very being and stretching her wide for him to enter. When his hand wrapped against hers hard in the classroom, he knew that if he didn't move away... she would have been eaten up by Sasuke's thirst for her.

He had unknowingly painted Hinata onto that white canvas. He painted her lovely naked body on his white sheets.

He moved closer to the painting and placed a hand on top of it. Hinata...

Slowly... his lips touched the painting.

He kissed her.

BK

"Here, a cookie."

Hinata stared at Hidan's offering. A cookie?

"You seem down. I don't know what makes girls happy."

Hinata smiled at his futile attempt to make her happy and at last, satisfied that she had finally smiled, Hidan kneel in front of her as she sat on the swing.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked her.

Hinata shook her head, "Your band was amazing. You'll do great at the Band Day performance."

Hidan's hand cupped her face and brought it closer to him, "I asked you what was wrong," he whispered.

Hinata closed her eyes. What the hell was she doing? She still loved Sasuke.

"The person I love doesn't love me." Hinata said bluntly.

Hidan paused and he stared at her hard as she looked back into his eyes, "Unrequited love? You? So you're hurting?"

Hinata nodded and she tried to pull away, except Hidan held on even harder and pulled her off the swing into his lap, "Then I should comfort you."

Hinata shook her head, "You'll get hurt. This is stupid. Just let me go home Hidan."

"You said the same thing last semester. Were you hurting then too?"

Hinata frowned, "Let me go... I'm tired Hidan."

He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes, slowly their noses touched and then their lips.

BK

It happened frequently, almost everyday. Whenever Hinata was hurt or if she saw Sasuke with Sakura or if she was feeling empty or lonely, she would turn to Hidan. In a way, they were friends with benefits. Maybe Hidan was even in love with her. But in her state of mind, she could never love anyone more than Sasuke.

Hinata laid there in Hidan's bed and she slowly pulled out and licked her wet fingers. She did not care what Hidan did to her, he touched her softly even if he was brash or rude. Even if he seemed scary. When he kissed her or had sex with her, she never felt hurt. She rather lose herself to ecstasy then fall in hurt.

What was happening to her? She no longer cared now did she?

"Boys were staring at you all day. You don't take care of yourself anymore. You don't care if people come and decide to snatch you off the street and have their way with you?"

Hinata moved away from Hidan and closed her legs, looking around for her clothes, "Do you like seeing me pleasure myself that much, Hidan? Or are you jealous?"

He grabbed her chin fiercely and stared hard into her eyes. Hinata couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"I am jealous."

Hinata wanted to move away from him, but at the same time she couldn't. She didn't like the feeling of loneliness.

"So you love me?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything, he knew that if he said yes, she'd run away from him.

"Maybe I should spread honey all over myself and have you lick it off." Hinata suggested, moving away from the subject.

They always ended sex with this conversation. At first Hidan wouldn't care and he would just continue to fuck her minds out, but eventually as they talked to each other late at night and Hinata visited him time to time when he practiced with his band, he started to question her. At first they were just harmless questions like why did she love such a bastard or why did she ever have such a horrible friend. But somewhere along the way, they turned into questions like what did she eat that day, what her favorite things were, and finally when there was nothing else to ask, he would hint around the questions of love.

When those questions came along, Hinata would feel troubled and panicked. So defensively, she would push Hidan into the wall or on the bed and start the sex. Then it started all over again. He gave in at first, but then it would wear out.

Today Hidan watched as Hinata pleasured herself, but he couldn't take it anymore. He did love her. Just a few more weeks and they would graduate. He needed her to know that he loved her and if she loved him back, then nothing could stop them. But if she didn't... he wanted to move on. He had filled a void in her heart, but he did not have her heart.

He knew that taking advantage of her weakness when she was hurt would have hurt him later, but he didn't care. He just wanted her. He wanted to protect her and love her. Why couldn't she see that?

There were so many times on campus that Hidan would kiss Hinata right in the hallways in front of Sasuke and Sakura. So many times where Hidan would hold her tight and tease her, but never did Sasuke react. Hinata just didn't seem to care anymore.

"I do love you Hinata. If you want to run away... you should do it now before I lock you up and fuck you silly. You know how crazy we all are. I can fuck you all day until you're tired, but I want your heart. If you can't give it to me, you should go before something happens."

Hidan caressed her cheeks and he kissed her lips.

"I hear you got scouted by The Symphony, congrats."

Hinata looked up at him and she finally moved away. She wrapped her long overcoat around her and then picked up her things, throwing her clothes into the bag. Tightening the belt on her overcoat to cover her naked body, Hinata turned around and grabbed Hidan by the collar and gave him a hard kiss.

"If it weren't for my unrequited love... I think I would have fell so deeply in love with you Hidan."

Hidan grabbed her waist, locking her in, and kissed her back, his tongue entering her mouth, sliding over her sharp teeth. They had shared so many things together. Memories, laughs, food, and music. When they cooked together, he would always have to watch over her in case she cut herself. Sometimes he fed her and she would feed him. She always made fun of his moves in the band and when some girl would try to hit on him, he would have to go back to Hinata and assure her nothing was going on. He loved her so damn much.

Clearing his head, he pushed her away harshly, "Good bye. Hurry up before I kidnap you."

Hinata stared into his eyes, watching him as he held himself back. Hidan was a great man and she knew that if she didn't leave now, she would only cause him his downfall. Hidan crossed his arms and sighed heavily, trying to keep the image of her in his mind. Her eyes were pale and filled with emotions, more so than any artists he had ever met. Then, abruptly, Hinata finally looked away and walked out the door. She didn't even close it – much like what she did to his heart.

She left and didn't even bother to bring closure.

But they were all sons of bitches weren't they?

BK

BK: And BAM! Poor Hidan. Damn Sasuke. Horrible Hinata. Is your heart torn?


	6. Chapter 6

BK: This is one of those rare times in life where... I have finished everything on the NEED TO DO LIST. I can finally start editing and revising things. So I decided to update this story since I'm not bothered to Beta it or anything. I hope you enjoy... Heehehehe.

BK

A frilly dress and tightly curled dark hair passed in front of Sasuke's peripheral view.

Without even thinking, one name came to his mind: Hinata.

He had painted her as a doll once. It was the second to last time he ever painted Hinata with her actually standing in front of him as a model. His feet moved without his consent and suddenly he was already near the girl. His hand touched her shoulder and he waited for her to turn towards him.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

The girl turned around and she stared at Sasuke with stark white eyes. This was not Hinata.

"Student Teacher Uchiha. Are you looking for my sister?"

Sasuke let out an audible gasp. He did it again. He mixed up another person he thought was Hinata. This time it was actually her sister Hanabi. He briefly remembered that Hinata said she wore Hanabi's designs to support her sister's art.

"Oh... I wasn't really looking for your sister. I... just thought I would greet her."

Hanabi stared at him, any emotion on her face not showing through at all. Hanabi created Gothic and Lolita clothing. She had already made it big in the Gothic and Lolita world, creating her own brand and all. Hanabi, who always seemed without emotion modeled her own Gothic clothing while her sister Hinata would help by modeling for the Lolita section.

With those blank eyes staring at him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that maybe Hanabi had already seen through him, "Student Teacher Uchiha, are you in any way related to the students here on campus romantically?"

Sasuke gulped and he quickly composed himself. He would not reveal to anyone his forbidden relationship with Sakura. He would destroy both their reputations. He would lose his internship and Sakura would be kicked out of the prestigious school. Sakura said the only way they wouldn't reveal themselves was if she dated other guys at the same time. She had sworn that she was still faithful to Sasuke. The dating was only a cover.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and challenged Hanabi, "Why would you say that? Is there a student you know who likes me?"

Hanabi stared at him and her eyebrow rose. It was a faint gesture, but for someone as emotionless as Hanabi, it was enough to alert Sasuke.

"Of course not Student Teacher Uchiha. It was just a musing I had. You do understand that the students here are sexually active? They want to know all parts of life to create the most perfect art. In a way, we are all challenging each other."

Sasuke looked at her curiously. To outside people who had never seen the school or been inside, they would have never believed that the students here indulged themselves in such activities. Simply because they were all so busy chasing after the same dream. But Sasuke knew as well as all the other students here that it wasn't the case. He was sure some professors even slipped up once in a while. Why would she remind him?

Hanabi bowed politely and she turned to leave. Sasuke watched her dazedly and waved goodbye. She paused briefly and turned to say something to him before she left.

"I'm sure you heard that Sakura Haruno has slept with a teacher. They fired him. Of course... it may as well be a rumor."

BK

Naruto and Konohamaru walked out of the dojo in their white uniforms. They had just finished sparring and practicing the art of karate. In Japanese terms, it was the art of empty handed defense – defense without the use of weapons and tools. Naruto was highly revered in that area of art. His whole family before him were all martial artists, even his mother.

"Oi! Sasuke! What are you doing? You're always scavenging the school. Don't you have other things to do?"

The martial art students were well known for their brash attitudes and hands on brutal assault. Just as the dancing students were well known for their flirtatious ways and the music students for their alluring voices that pulled people towards them. Every student here on campus had a few loose bolts. All were a little bit crazy. It wasn't unheard of that once in a while they did something crazy.

A few years ago, quickly hushed by the school, a female student killed another student with a palette knife. She had lured her boyfriend into the painting room and asked him to model for her. She then attacked him on the account that she saw him cheating on her with another girl who was skilled in acting. It was a bloody mess, but it never got out to public.

Sasuke briefly wondered if he would do something like that. If he found that Sakura was cheating on him... would he kill her? She promised that she was his didn't she? If she broke that promise... would he kill her? The line between love and hate was thin. Very thin.

Hinata had promise herself to Sasuke. He saw that she was still deeply in love with him. He was somewhat satisfied and happy that Hinata would never cheat on him. Even if he wasn't in love with her. But a few days ago, he saw another student kissing Hinata. He even saw the male student hump her during break hours in one of the small abandoned practice rooms. His hands slipped in and out of her as if they had been doing it for a long time – as if they were familiar with each other. Hinata's moans were muffled by the silver-headed male. Sasuke's hands clenched tightly and his blood began to boil.

"Sasuke? Crazy bastard... you've been walking around like an idiot these days. What's up?"

Sasuke blinked and looked back at Naruto. What was he doing thinking of things like murder? He didn't love Hinata. No! He didn't! He needed to stop thinking of her!

"Oh, Naruto. Stop calling me an idiot. You're the stupid blockhead. If you weren't held back, you would have graduated with me."

Naruto laughed and he gave Konohamaru a little punch on the shoulder.

"Scurry on Konohamaru. You don't want to see me and Sasuke go at each other. You probably don't know, but Sasuke used to be a great martial artist until he was scouted by some painting group."

Konohamaru laughed loudly and he asked a question before he left, "Shame Student Teacher Uchiha. Martial arts is the best art out there! You have to feel it with your whole body! You know what I mean?"

The little student laughed and he raised his eyebrow suggestively, "Well... I have to leave because Captain Naruto said so, but since you wander around the school a lot, do you know where Hyugga is?"

Sasuke's hand immediately clenched again and Naruto's eyes darted towards his action. Martial artists were highly perceptive.

"Konohamaru, I think Hanabi Hyugga is in the music room. She visits the music room frequently because her sister left."

Konohamaru shrugged and he left for the music room. Naruto had inadvertently avoided a situation. He gave Sasuke a look.

"You alright Sasuke? You've been a bit edgy."

Sasuke shook his head. No... he was fine. He just needed to stop thinking of Hinata.

BK

He did it again. He dreamed about her. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

It was all he did. He whispered her name on his lips. It tasted so sweet on his tongue.

She was so beautiful. She was on a ship, in his arms, and her wind blown hair smelled like lavender and apples. Then his hands would slowly untie her summer dress and it would blow away with the wind while she snuggled into his warm embrace.

Sasuke rolled over and he he buried himself into the white sheets. It still smelled like her. It smelled like Hinata.

He moaned out her name again and drowsily, he wrapped his hands around his hard shaft. Dammit... just thinking about her made him hard. He imagined her warm mouth around him and he started to pump.

Her soft voice would groan into his head. He was imagining things. He knew that.

Her dainty hands would touch him in places he never let Sakura touch. The soft spot behind his ears, his mid back where he felt most sensitive, and his pulsing vein right on his neck.

Oh god, Hinata's tongue... if they touched those places, he would go crazy if he weren't already. And Hinata's body. They would pleasure him in ways Sakura's could never do. Hinata had curves. She had full breasts that he could bury himself in and pump against. She was so willing to do anything he wanted, he could tie her up and slowly torture her.

He would be able to whip her full, round bottom until they were raw. Bite her full lips until the bled. Enter her wet mouth until she gagged. Adorn her naughty body with toys. Hinata unleashed the masochist inside him. He was a dirty devil.

It took all he had to tear away from the thought of Hinata's wet entrance. He was sure she was tight. Tight as a virgin unlike Sakura. He wanted to see her pulse beneath him.

Sasuke would take her so slowly that Hinata would have to beg him.

"Damn you Hinata. Get the fuck out of my head... Hinata..."

BK

"Sasuke? Baby... you look so tired. Come here."

Sakura's voice floated around them and she pushed him into the lounge chair inside his backyard. It was a weekend and he had just taken out the love of his life, Sakura, out to lunch. They were finally back at his home and just went out into the backyard to enjoy the pool.

Sakura sat on his lap and unbuttoned his pants. He was sure she wore nothing underneath that revealing dress. She was nothing like Hinata. Hinata would have filled in that dress in all the right places. Sasuke shook his head and he tried to think of things like Sakura.

"Sakura... are you wearing anything underneath?"

She smiled coyly at him and lifted her skimpy dress. Nothing underneath. Just a wet entrance and stockings. Sasuke briefly wondered why he fell in love with Sakura. He thought that maybe she would satisfy his thirst, but just looking at her right now, he thought of someone else who could do it even better. Someone who could do it perfectly.

If Hinata were here... she would have lifted her skirt and blushed madly. Nothing like the overconfident Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and pushed Sakura off. Sakura yelped and she looked defiantly at Sasuke. When he finally turned to face her, she quickly smiled.

"Sasuke... you are tired aren't you? Why don't you just relax? I'll take care of you."

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura came over and hugged him from behind.

"I love you so much. Thank you for the necklace and earrings. I loved it so much. It matched my eyes. You were always so good at finding things to match."

Sasuke tried to smile, "I'm glad you liked them."

Sakura smiled and she moved around to face him, "Maybe you should... I don't know buy me more things? Necklaces and earrings are nice. What about bracelets and shoes? You can even buy lingerie, I'll wear them all. I'll do whatever you want. I love you."

Sasuke looked at her eyes. They glittered like emeralds but they were fake and unpolished. Hinata's eyes were real gems that burst with passion. Unconsciously, he thought that any man would want a gem like hers, and it made him grip Sakura's arms hard.

"Ow! Sasuke! Stop that!"

Sasuke blinked and he let go.

"Sorry Sakura... I think... I'm not feeling well. Let's just go in and sleep. Okay?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and she rubbed her arm, "Sure Sasuke. If you're not feeling well, then you shouldn't be up and about."

Sasuke smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He pressed a hand to his forehead and moved back into the house.

He loved Sakura. He knew he did. He was the girl he wanted to be with the rest of his life... right?

BK

BK:

I'm glad you guys have conflicting feelings for Hinata and Sasuke. It was within my intentions to make you feel that way. I dislike very much having characters that are really... powerful? You know what I mean? Like they're just too perfect? Not that I mind a kick ass Hinata. Ahaha!

But yeah... Hinata's obviously a bit obsessive. Sasuke's obviously blind and easy to persuade by appearances and need. Sakura is conceited, selfish, and self centered. Hidan hopes for too much and gives too much. Hanabi is... extreme? Konohamaru and Naruto are passionate fighters.

This chapter was never in the actual story. It's just that from all your reviews, one thing stood out most clearly: MAKE SASUKE SUFFER. Suffer. Suffer. So as an author who knew her crazy characters best... I decided to deliver.

**ADDED:** PLEASE vote on the poll that is on my profile page. You'll like it, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

BK: They've changed the Fanfiction site. I rather like it. Oh, and it's my spring break. Well... it's here!

BK

"Sasuke dear, what's wrong? How come you don't want to kiss me anymore?"

Sasuke wrapped the oil paintings, all 365 of them in white sheets. He had painted one for every day since Hinata had graduated. They were all her.

Her expressions.

Her smiles.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

Her arms.

Her legs.

Her neck.

Her everything. He knew what her reaction to anything would be.

He painted every inch of her. He thought he was going crazy. And he covered them in white sheets that smelled like her.

When he read the letter she sent him, he felt as if he wanted to be alone in the world with only Hinata. How could he not see how intense his love was for her? He desired her love so much, she said she would do anything for her. Why didn't he just pursue her then? Where was she now? Where was that shy, smiling, little girl?

He shook his head. She wasn't a little _girl_. She was a _woman_.

There were days when Sasuke had to pretend to be filled with hate and grudges towards Hinata just to get her off his mind. Oh, he just wanted to have her in his arms and touch her soft face, stare into her pale, emotion-filled eyes and get lost in them.

Her love for him... he thirsted for it.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke broke out of his reverie and turned to face her.

"I'm breaking up with you Sakura. I'm sorry. I don't love you. Your love is not what I am thirsting for."

Sakura fumed. She stood up and pushed him. He stepped back a little and watched her as she yelled at him, pointing at him profusely.

"You can't break up with me. The wedding is only a few days from today! Why now?"

He shook his head. He didn't feel her love for him. He wanted Hinata. He wanted Hinata dammit!

"It's because of her isn't it? Hinata?! That bitch! She slept with you didn't she? The virgin whore. That's why you never buy anything but white sheets!"

She crossed the floor and started to tear through the paintings and white sheets, Sasuke grabbed her and threw her off of them.

"DO NOT TOUCH THEM WITH YOUR FILTHY FINGERS!"

Sasuke's voice echoed in the room and Sakura started to cry.

"You bastard! You love me! You chose me over her!"

He placed the paintings back into the boxes preciously. Covering them with the white sheets.

"Sasuke! Listen to me!" Sakura's voice screeched and he came over to push her out the door.

"Get out." He was strangely quiet, but it rumbled with authority. Sakura could not believe it. He was leaving her! Her! For some whore who couldn't even steal him back! Hinata, that bitch!

"You bastard! She doesn't love you anymore! She's with another person! And she's been scouted by the Symphonic Orchestra of Suna. She won't have time for you anymore! She's already left! She'll never want you again! You traded her for me! Me! She'll never be the type of lover I was! She hates you! Hates you! You broke her heart into a million pieces! She HATES YOU!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and closed the door. He locked it. Sakura pounded from the other side furiously. He could still hear her screaming names at him.

He rummaged the room and took out all the paintings. He hung all of them in his house. It took him the whole day. Sakura had finally left and all was silent. And finally at night, he placed one last empty canvas in front of him and painted.

Painted until it was perfect.

Hinata was perfection.

How did he not notice it until now?

BK

Hinata opened the letter addressed to her. It had been one and a half years since she graduated. She had been busy with performances and such to care about anything else. She had dated several people to try and forget Sasuke.

She felt sorry that she had used Hidan. He wrote to her sometimes, but now it was rare if anything arrived from him. He was moving on and Hinata was glad she hadn't scarred a heart like what Sasuke and Sakura did to her. Hidan was a famous chef now. He opened a restaurant in Iwa where food and chefs were sought and well known. Suna was the country of music and Konoha, where Art Academy was... was the country of paintings and art.

This letter addressed to her was from Konoha. It had one thing in it. A ticket to an art gallery. Its theme was:

_Spiraling Down_

Hinata flipped the ticket front and back. No name or anything. But the ticket was laminated and very professional. She decided that since there was nothing else to do, she might as well visit her home town.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned and she faced the person. Temari. She was the harp player. Her brother Kankuro had taken Hinata on a date once and they had a fabulous time, but Hinata decided to stop dating him because she was just taking her sexual frustrations out on him. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She wanted to just work and work away. No man seemed to be able to stir her heart anymore.

"You live in a really small apartment. Isn't it just one room? You can afford more can't you?"

Hinata smiled and tucked the ticket back into the envelop.

"It's small... but it reminds me of some place I hold very dear to my heart."

BK

Hinata dressed in a red burlesque dress. Everyone wore a mask.

The gallery was filled with people and held in a very professional home. Hinata guessed that perhaps the artist had used their own house as the gallery. People stared at her as she walked in through the doors. Someone even pointed at her.

_It's her. That's the girl, isn't it? She looks just like the girl – it can't be a mistake._

Hinata thought that maybe they knew her as the concertmaster violinist or one of Hanabi's models, but when her eyes landed on the painting that stood right in the middle of the room... she knew that that wasn't it.

That painting. That was her. A year and a half ago, when her world would shake from someone's smile. All the feelings and shields that she created to forget those memories were starting to break. She smiled like that? This girl was so beautiful... Hinata really was in love.

She looked around the room. All these pictures. All of them were her. Every single one. People were buying them off the charts, silent bids were growing higher and higher.

Hinata felt like crying. It was too much to take in. No, she had to go. She had to run!

"Don't try to stir up my heart Sasuke." Hinata whispered quietly to herself, quickly backing away.

Someone grabbed her hand. Their fingers laced through her dainty ones.

"Ah, you can't buy this one. Neither can you buy the other one in the other room... they're too precious to my heart."

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to face him. Sasuke and his soft, precious voice. The dark mask he wore would have never sealed his identity away from Hinata. She would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered. Oh... it's been too long. He had grown even more. He was so handsome. Rugged and tired, as if he was waiting for something. It tugged at her heart.

"If I don't stir your heart, then I'll be in some big trouble." Sasuke whispered back, his mouth close to her ear and sending warm breath down her neck.

The people around them paid them no more attention as they bid on the paintings and he pulled her through the halls of paintings until they reached a locked room where he opened it with a key. Opening the door, he pulled her in and locked the door, cornering her into the wall of the dark room.

"It's been a while. I wanted to talk to you somewhere alone."

Hinata looked away and tried to leave, "Look here, I don't -"

A kiss cut her off and her widened eyes registered that Sasuke was kissing her.

"What – I – Sasuke!"

She was again cut off. Sasuke's tongue slipped in tasting her and sliding itself over her teeth.

"Sasu- mmm!"

He pressed against her even harder. Hinata froze. What was happening? Her eyes closed and she sought desperately for air. Her arms wrapped around him and when a low growl emitted from the male in front of her, she finally caught her breath.

"... Shut up." He mumbled within the kiss.

Hinata knees buckled and Sasuke held her in his arms tightly. Hinata took in much needed breath and she could taste Sasuke's minty breath as he breathed out and she breathed in. He took off his mask and threw hers somewhere into the room. He was in a vest and looked positively gorgeous.

"Kissing you here, all of a sudden. It's been a while... I thought I was going to die of thirst. You're looking like a _woman_."

Hinata looked at him dazedly. His hand traveled down her bright red corset and then he dug his fingers into her thigh, passing through her feathered dress. Of course she grew up, she wasn't the little girl he used to know. Abruptly she pushed him off.

"Drawing paintings of me... and then suddenly kissing me! What are you thinking of doing?! It's just like that day when you painted me and then kissed me! You hugged me and then apologized! What the hell are you thinking?!"

Sasuke moved in front of her and Hinata could see the painting in the middle of the room. It was her. Naked and laying on sheets of white cotton. Her eyes depicted love and Sasuke's dream.

"I don't know what I'm thinking myself. I didn't understand it. But... I promised you that when the picture was perfect... that I would let you see it. Every single one... they were all perfect. I promised you, remember?"

Hinata moved slightly to the painting. The girl in the picture. That was her. God, she was so in love with him.

"I had a girlfriend. I was about to get married. But when you cried and lied there on my bed, so hurt but filled with my dreams – I thought you were the loveliest thing."

There was another pause. Hinata tentatively touched the painting.

"I was in great self hatred. If I had gotten too close to you, I thought I might cheat on Sakura. But the more I tried to distance myself from you, the more I started to think about you. All I did was paint you over and over again and stare at them. I ended up kissing you in the canvas."

Hinata turned away from the painting to face Sasuke. He continued to speak, his eyes staring into hers.

"Since you wrote me that letter, I wasn't able to forget you at all. I broke off the engagement. I stopped going to help the teachers. I spent all my time painting you and even then I still couldn't have enough of you. Hinata... do you still remember what you wrote in this letter?"

Sasuke had crossed the room and enveloped her into his arms. He took in her scent and carried her to his bed. He kissed her neck softly, paying extra attention to her pumping pulse. Slowly, he kissed the soft spot behind her ears. She told him her weakness long ago. Only he could ever do this to her.

"When I read this letter... I felt as if I wanted to be alone with you in this world."

Sasuke stared into her eyes. He never looked away. Hinata couldn't speak, all she could do was stare into his eyes and listen to him bring the life back into her. His hand rubbed against her thigh and he slowly peeled off her fishnet stocking. He pressed gently against her and Hinata softly closed her eyes, reveling in the moment.

Sasuke... oh, Sasuke. Hinata belonged to him the moment she saw him.

"Hinata... I am... Please let me feel more... I am so in love with you. I was _always_ in love with you. Please stop _torturing_ me. I'll go _crazy_."

His hand tightened on her thigh, his nails clawing into her soft flesh, pulling her thigh to the side of his body and she arched against him. It hurt so much, but Hinata relished in the pain. Anything Sasuke brought to her, she would want it all. Chain her, whip her, test her, she wanted it all.

"Oh... Hinata." Sasuke whispered as he bit her smooth neck. He sucked on her neck and bit hard on it. Hinata's eyes rolled and she sank into the bitter pleasure of pain, letting out a lewd gasp that Sasuke reacted to by drawing blood. She could feel his tongue hungrily tasting her.

Crazy, he said? Well, she'll give him a taste of what he had been doing to her all those years.

Hinata unbuttoned his pants and he gasped, his nails bruising her pale thighs. She'll make him go crazy for her.

BK

~Fin

BK: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. I put up another poll. Truth is... I should be updating my other stories, HOWEVER! - my brain keeps creating other stories at the same time and I can't help but write them all down. But you guys like my stories... so I'm thankful for that. And it's spring break. That means I'll probably churn out three or more stories and finish a few.

Is that a rare talent? Finishing stories really fast? If I really put in effort... I could probably do something big. Hmmmm...

Anyways, last author thoughts on this story: They were all extreme people who didn't know where to draw the line. These are the interesting ones to write. Ahaha!

Thanks all for reading!


End file.
